Princess of his eyes
by Small Lady2
Summary: Serenity and Mamoru fall in love. But as Serenity is a princess and DDMamoru is a mere servant for her mother; the Queen, their love is not allowed. But this wall will not stop Serenity...


Princess of his Eyes

"Princess Serenity and her court." A butler announced snootily. Serenity walked gracefully down the descending staircase, which led from the main door of her Aunts palace. Her court consisted of her Ladies in Waiting; Ami-Hime, Rei-Hime and Makoto-Hime, four beautiful maids who not only served for their Princess, but also befriended her, aswell. They followed her path behind her, down the red-carpeted staircase.

Princess Serenity lived with her mother, Queen Serenity, in the Thirtieth century in Crystal Tokyo. The large crystal palace was set on the round, silver moon, surrounded by the city's urban area. This was all out of site to the mortal eye on Earth. Queen Serenity often held parties and balls for her court and "special people" whom had done the Queen a favour in her time. 

But this ball was a special one. It was for Serenity-Hime herself, to celebrate her becoming the new Queen-to-be. Serenity could not see all the fuss, but insisted in her mind that they should be mourning the loss of her older sister, Minako-Hime, who was the Queen-to-be just one week ago. Her sister had been stolen away in her sleep one night by a youma who had entered the palace unseen, despite the many security guards.

The youma was one they had not heard of and they soon realised why. It came from another planet far away that was full of the same kind; cannibals. They had run out of supplies of their own food and decided to raid another planet for its "goods". This involved taking a Princess, in this case Minako-Hime, and several villagers from their home and consuming them. Serenity-Hime chose normally to pretend it never happened and that her sister was simply roaming the palace somewhere, but she knew that that was ludicrous. 

She had reached the bottom of the staircase and began to glide slowly over to her mother, Queen Serenity, who was smiling her from the front of the room in her position on the throne. Serenity knew where to go, she had done this all before. She reached the throne where her mother sat grandly and bowed her head slightly.

"Mother." She acknowledged her mother.

"Serenity." Her mother smiled down at her and nodded.

Serenity-Hime turned and took a seat, which was smaller than her mothers, next to Queen Serenity. Her friends also got to sit down, but in even smaller chairs and only next to Serenity,

"Let the dancingbegin!" Queen Serenity announced loudly to the large room of people. Excited chatter immediately swept through the room from guests in their groups and small parties. The rich began oozing out onto the floor in couples, waiting for a classical song begin to play from the orchestra. Ladies in their long, pretty ball gowns could be heard gossiping or laughing in their tingly laughter. The men stood formally talking amongst their own friends. They stood proud in their rich looking tuxedos. Though, the servants began to rush around in their not so nice tuxedos serving drinks or taking the guests coats.

But there was one young man who caught Serenity's eye. He stood out from the rest of the servants because he had slipped a rose into the front pocket of his tux on his chest. It gleamed out brightly and Serenity found it oddly unusual. But romantic. He scurried around the room with his tray full of cocktails smiling at people but never receiving any smiles back. His pitch-black hair was tidy, which wasn't common in servants. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to smile before his mouth formed into one. His hands were beautifully built; they could have been taken from Michelangelo himself. 

At one point, when the boy was serving drinks near the throne, he looked up. Serenity was still watching him and blushed as their eyes met. She looked down however he kept the gaze, staring intently at her eyes. Serenity looked up again towards his face and he smiled at her, giving her a quick wink before whisking himself off again to work. Serenity found herself in a daze and leaned towards Rei-Hime.

"Who is that young man, Rei-Chan? The servant boy?" Serena quietly enquired of the longhaired girl who sat next to her. She couldn't let her mother hear.

"Serenity! Certainly, you do not think of himhighly, ne?" Rei was shocked that a princess could take a liking to a servant boy.

"Is he new?" Serenity ignored Rei's ignorance and pressed on finding out more about the handsome young man.

"Hai, Serenity, he is new. He joined us this week and works in the gardens." Rei finally leaked out to her Princess.

"So, that explains the flower he wears" Serena whispered.

"Hai, I noticed that. What ignorance! That is not the ball dress code! Certainly he will be punished for disobeying the orders of his Queen."

"Iie, I will see that that will not happen." Serenity vowed. A distressed sigh came from Rei.

"Your mother will never let you talk to him!" Rei warned.

"She won't ever have to know" Serenity grinned to her friend.

After the ball, Serenity had made all the efforts to take a walk in the massive gardens of the palace, in hope of finding this striking servant. But it was not to be. Her mother had not noticed anything, but it seemed she was always making plans for Serenity. First to meet some eligible men that could become her husband, then to get her new dresses fitted, then finally Queen Serenity had a Talk with Serenity.

"Serenity-chan. Now that Minako hasgone, you are now the Queen to be." The Queen started. Serenity nodded. "And you have certain responsibilities as a Queen-to-be. Of course, you will not be the real Queen for many years to come, but you must let your planet know, you will be their next ruler.

"First off, you will need to spend some time choosing a husband. You're lucky I have picked out only the best for you-"

"Lucky?" Serenity cried, suddenly rising from her chair facing her mother. "I am not lucky at all, mother! You decide everything, which must occur in my life that is important to me. When I want to be alone, that is not so! You must make me do all these things, choose a husband, get new dresses, look pretty, throw parties for me to sit on my behind for three hours while watching others dance!" Serenity felt all her anger from the last couple of days explode out of her in her words.

"Any young man I wanted to dance with, it was not to be! Either he was not good enough or you just simply didn't allow it - with no reasoning! Well, I'm tired of this life!" Serenity-Hime burst into tears after this outrage against her mother and ran through the doors of the palaces study, where the two royalties talked often.

Running down the hall, Serenity passed lots of concerned servants who dared not to ask if she was feeling all right. She was almost blinded by tears as the sprinted, despite her high sandals, down the halls of the crystalloid palace. 

Without even realising it, she ran right out the back door in the kitchen, past the cooks preparing her dinner for that night and into the garden. She ran past the pond, past her old childhood playground, past the big Oak tree until she stumbled upon a gardening tool and started to fall. He felt herself land in someone's arms, who's grip was warm but strong.

"Wow, imagine that! A princess throwing herself at me!" A male voice chuckled.

Serenity looked up into the face of the young man she had taking a liking to at her ball the other night. She couldn't say anything but found her eyes locked onto those of the black haired servant. He helped her up and sat her down on a nearby bench.

"T-Thank you" She managed to stutter.

"No problem." He smiled down at her, then joined her on the bench.

"I'm Princess Serenity." She held out her hand, expecting a handshake. The servant gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah, I noticed." He joked. He took her hand gently, bowed her head but never leaving her eye contact, and kissed it tenderly. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"You were crying?" He noted softly. He seemed concerned. Serenity took a shaky deep breath in then let it out.

"Justwell, being a Princess really isn't all that great." She mumbled.

"Hmm, I wouldn't know. I've never had the chance to be a Princess." He looked so serious when he said that that she could not help but giggle.

"You? A princess?" She giggled.

"Yeah!" He laughed back.

"I'm really glad Ium, ran into you." Serenity smiled at him. "You can cheer me up in seconds!"

"Glad to hear it, my princess." He smiled back at her, gently.

"You know, I saw you at the ball." She started shyly. "And I really wanted to meet you."

"Yeah, when I saw you at the ballyou looked so beautiful" He blushed, realising what he had just revealed to her.

"Thank youmay I ask your name?" Serenity was touched by what he told her.

"Of course. My name is Mamoru." He replied.

"Mamoru." She repeated. "I like it."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to change it!" He kidded. This made her laugh again.

"You really are too much! I'll ask if you can join us at dinner tonight." She added bravely.

"Oh, I don't knowI mean the Queen would never let me." He said sadly. "If she saw you talking to me right now-"

"I honestly don't care what my mother sees!" Serenity cried. "You know what? How about you climb into my room tonight, and we'll dine together alone?"

"I have a better idea. Since I probably won't be able to climb six stories," he chuckled, "You tell your mother you are not hungry and wish to walk in the gardens instead of dinner. Let me take you somewhere special that I found in the garden. Trust me, you will not have been there before."

Serenity nodded. "Okay, it sounds like a plan. Wait for me here." She stood up and turned to walk back.

"Until then, my princess." Mamoru whispered to her back, without her hearing.


End file.
